Posters, signs, placards, decals, and similar devices printed with advertising such as for food, beverages, apparel, services, etc, are often displayed on windows, walls, cases, counter tops, etc., of stores, restaurants, service stations, and other retail establishments. (As used herein and in the appended claims, the term "display" is intended to include all such advertising devices.) The display may be printed with an image on one side only or on both sides. Further, in the case of a two-sided display, the display may be printed with the same image on both sides, optionally with the images in or out of registry, or printed with different images on each side. These displays are typically used in connection with a particular advertising campaign which lasts for only a limited period of time. That is, an advertising display mounted on a window or wall is removed after a relatively short period of time, usually within a few days to several weeks.
Advertising displays of this type are generally known to the advertising and printing industries, and are disclosed in the prior art, but the displays known utilize a plastic substrate because the plastic is durable and transparent to light. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,161 discloses a method for printing a double-sided display on a transparent plastic film or substrate having electrostatic adhering characteristics. The plastic film substrate, e.g. polyvinyl chloride or polyvinyl acetate, adheres to a glass or plastic mounting surface by a static electrical charge and by a partial vacuum. The double-sided display image is printed on one side of the plastic substrate, and the opposite side bearing the electrostatic properties is mounted on the glass window. Because the film is transparent, the image can be seen from both sides of the mounting surface such as a window.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,604 discloses a self-adherent, removable applique. The applique, which is adapted especially for use in a wall decorating system, comprises a thin, plastic vinyl substrate having an image printed on one side, and a reusable, non-permanent adhesive on the opposite side.
Plastic displays of this type as disclosed in the prior art, however, are relatively expensive not only because plastic film is expensive but because printing on plastic is difficult and requires special inks and special handling. Also, plastic displays viewed by reflective light have a tendency to appear dull or faded or to lose detail. Equally important, these plastic displays require a relatively strong bonding adhesive, and when the display is removed from its mount, an adhesive residue or mark off is noticeable, which typically needs to be scraped off the mounting surface. Further, if the adhesive is applied to the print side, or if both sides of the substrate are printed, a strong adhesive may pull away some of the ink, leaving it, along with the adhesive residue, on the mounting surface. These problems of expense, adhesive residue and special inks have limited the use of these displays.
This invention has, therefore, as its object to provide a paper or foil display coated with a replaceable adhesive leaving substantially no mark off or residue when removed from the adherend surface. It is another object of the invention to provide such a display having a transparent overlay bearing a pressure sensitive, replaceable adhesive which can be attached or mounted repeatedly to a surface. Still another object of the invention is to provide such a display overcoming the problems or deficiencies of the prior art structures.